Finding a forgotten hope
by Lady-Serenity-Selene-Eos-Iris
Summary: Usagi is a family outcast considered weird and antisocial by all those around her. But not by choice her family is oblivious to the vindictive handiwork of her older sister who for forgotten reasons loathes her. But all that changes with the arrival of a


Finding a forgotten hope

This story came to me would you believe it in a dream I had I was so inspired that I wrote this entire chapter in half an hour this is my first story so encouragement is welcomed as well as constructive criticism.

Usagi is a family outcast considered weird and anti-social by all those around her.

But not by choice her family is oblivious to the vindictive handi-work of her older sister who for forgotten reasons loathes her. But all that changes with the arrival of a strange young woman the problem she's dead and only Usagi can see and hear her. What is a girl to do?………..

Usagi looked out of the window a wistful frown on her face Goten, Rei and Trunks were sparring and messing around with each other as the adults watched whilst eating a huge picnic in front of the Son house. She watched as her parents Goku and Chichi smiled at them with pride an emotion she rarely got to see when they looked at her. Usagi was the youngest child out of four her older brother Gohan and Goten and Rei her triplet siblings; being younger seemed to turn Rei against her for reasons unknown to Usagi. She sighed and doodled small faces on the frosty attic window it was Rei's fault she was up here in the first place she always did something and then pinned the blame on Usagi this time it was her Mom's favourite tablecloth Rei covered it in Syrup that Usagi had previously used to make a sandwich, Chichi discovered said tablecloth and all hell broke loose with Usagi getting all the blame and being grounded to her room whilst Rei got away Scot free. But then again when had things ever been different it had been this way since Usagi could remember. Rei was smart, pretty, funny and could get any boy she wanted. Usagi was the total opposite and could never win against Rei no matter how hard she tried.

Becoming depressed with her self-monologue she sat down Indian style and started another one of her many sketches the one talent that Rei didn't possess. She had an entire series hidden in a shoebox under her bed where Rei never looked; the one she was drawing at the moment was a teenage blonde wearing a white and orange fuku a planet was drawn behind her with a large sign like a stick figure without legs the sign of the planet Venus. She had a female warrior character for every planet except Mars she just didn't like the feeling she got whenever she thought to draw one, she also drew three cats a black one, a white one and a grey one, a prince of Earth and a pink haired moon girl with a funny ball that looked like a cat head. She finished the new shot of Venus she was holding a sword in a fighting move and her blonde hair surrounded her like a halo the Venus signil almost seemed to glow in the background. Usagi smiled pleased with her efforts she pulled out her lilac drawing box and placed it with the other drawings of Venus.

'I wonder why I draw these pictures I don't even know anything about planets' she thought to herself as she idly flipped through them a picture of Neptune playing a violin, a picture of Jupiter surrounded by bolts of lightening, a picture of Saturn holding a weird stick in a defensive position, a picture of Uranus in a kneeling position with a small sword, Pluto holding a staff shaped like a key, the pink haired Moon girl holding the three Moon cats and the Earth prince astride a huge black horse. But her masterpiece her 'Mona Lisa' was the group painting of them all in front of a large crystal palace silhouetted by a full moon. Her art teacher Mr Alessio urged her to display her works but she continually refused her work was precious to her and in a way symbolized her freedom from the strains of her family life. As she continued to leaf through the paintings she failed to hear the footsteps coming up the stairs or hear the creak of her bedroom door opening until it was too late.

Rei pushed open the door quietly trying not to alert her sister to her presence she watched as Usagi leafed through what appeared to be paintings, she frowned since when did her idiotic sister paint. An animalistic growl overtook her face she'd soon fix, that with quick steps she crossed the room and ripped the paintings from Usagi's hands in the process tearing them in half. Usagi was still kneeling on the floor not quite believing it only when Rei made to grab the box did she takes action. "Get off of my paintings you bitch!" she screamed as she tried to use her body to shield the boxes content, Rei just smirked and grabbing her long blonde hair threw her across the room. She then proceeded to rip everything else in the box to shreds with savage jerks of her hands. Usagi stood up shakily but knew it was futile Rei was allowed to train because she got such good grades and as such was a lot stronger than her; Usagi was forbidden from training because she just couldn't do that well from school and not from lack of trying.

Rei smiled and gloated "well I feel better I did you a favour baby sister no one would ever buy art work by a freak who can't even pass math with a C you should thank me" and then she walked out as though it didn't matter but then again to her it didn't. Rei was already walking down the stairs when it happened for just a second Usagi's cerulean blue eyes flashed a metallic silver but then it was gone leaving the nine year old to mourn the loss of her friends encased in art. She shuffled across the floor to stare at the tattered scraps of paper when she noticed that her masterpiece had escaped desecration she quickly hid it underneath her dresser if she still had one left then Rei hadn't won in their long lasting battle. She sighed and tidied up all of the mess there was no point in telling her mom or dad they would say she was jealous of Rei and if they questioned Rei she would turn on the waterworks and everyone would comfort her. Everyone loved Rei because she knew how to push people's buttons she would take an interest in something a person loved and then pretend it was an interest of hers as well. Usagi snorted in disbelief at her own thoughts Rei was not a nice person "she makes me out to be an ogre who is totally jealous of her" she practically screamed. But then again Rei was beautiful long black glossy hair and stunning violet eyes were perfectly set off by her tanned and toned skin. And then there was herself Usagi the oddball of the family blonde hair and blue eyes with milky white skin she looked nothing like her parents and several times she had wondered if she was adopted at birth. As she wondered this a fierce battle was being waged in her inner mind we must kill Rei preferably with something sharp and pointy preferably a battle axe but I can live with a sword.

No we must use our minds to outwit the black haired bimbo at her own game. Usagi shook her heads at her sinful thoughts as a smirk adorned her face at the thought of finally getting one up on Rei. Visions filled her head of dumping Rei in tar and then covering her in feathers and then hanging her off a large building where everyone could see with a sign saying "I'm a lying Moron who loves to make people miserable please throw rocks & other pointy objects at me!

Usagi laughed out loud something rare for her to do as the mental image floated lazily through her mind, she then thought back to the shredding of her prized artwork and more violent mental images replaced them particularly the image of Rei being dragged around by a pack of rabid wild horses at 100mph. She jumped onto her bed making the springs creak and pulled a battered novel from behind her pillow and started to re-read it for the millionth time the book was called Dragonsinger by Anne Mccaffrey and in a way it reminded her of her life; never being appreciated and always being resented as though she was a burden but unlike Menolly Usagi couldn't run away and she didn't have any fire lizards to keep her company in fact she had no-one. She sighed dejectedly and read the first line

Trunks and Goten looked up sharply as Rei walked down the stairs smiling widely she looked and them and announced "Usagi doesn't wanna come down to see us she's sulking over earlier" Trunks scowled Rei and Goten's sister was so weird and anti-social she was always getting into trouble and never seemed to want to hang around them according to Goten she hadn't always been this way just when she started school did she become so the word bratty came to mind. He looked at Goten who just frowned and went back to eating lucky Charms from the box by the handful. Rei just smiled and showing off her white teeth said "well who needs her anyway she'd probably just make things difficult like she always does". Trunks nodded in accordance and wondered just why Rei's sister was so anti-social when she used to be so bubbly and outgoing. Trunks always wondered why Usagi and Rei had such a deep loathing for each other and in all reality he refused to believe that Usagi started the fights every single time.

Rei noticed Trunks frowning and inwardly seethed no one could know about the real Usagi and Rei would do everything in her power to keep things the way they always were You'll regret those paintings little sister I will always be the best you are nothing a mistake that must be punished

At the edge of the black forest near midnight a wind picked up and someone long forgotten appeared looking in the direction of the Son home. She whispered hauntingly "I' am coming Serenity hime I will find you and this time I will not fail in my duties". A young girl asleep stirred as her forehead lit up bathing the moon in the elegant golden light of a crescent moon as she responded to the vow of her guardian.

Downstairs another girl tossed in her sleep feeling guilt for a crime committed long ago she woke sweating heavily her hair matted to her face "Serenity" she murmured confused as to why she would even think of the name laying back down she passed it off as a nightmare.

I'll try and have the next chapter out soon but with my GSCES coming up it might be difficult.


End file.
